El destino de una kunoichi
by Elade-chan
Summary: Porque ella también tenía un camino ninja y era evitar que las dos personas que más quería se mataran el uno al otro.Sasusaku.


**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**El destino de una kunoichi**

Ella siempre supo que ese sería su destino, en su interior sabía que ese era el motivo por el que estaba en el equipo siete.

Por eso no dudó en correr cuando te vio emprender el ataque hacia Naruto con un Chidori rugiendo en tu mano, al mismo tiempo que el rubio saltaba para envestirte con su Rasengan girando. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para interponerse en el camino de los dos ataques, porque ella pensaba que esa era su finalidad en la vida, impedir que las dos personas que más amaba se matasen el uno al otro.

Desde ese día en la azotea en el que Kakashi os detuvo había sabido que la escena volvería a repetirse, y que esta vez sería hasta el final. Sin embargo, no titubeó ni un instante, había tomado su decisión al mismo tiempo que vosotros, cuando Naruto te dijo que al pelear ambos moriríais, ella lo vio claro. Jamás lo permitiría.

_¡Rasengan!_

_¡Chidori!_

La viste por un segundo, lo sé, lo sabes, pero no te detuviste. Tal vez diste por hecho que alguien la apartaría del camino, que Kakashi aparecería de nuevo para salvarla de ti igual que cuando intentaste matarla, pero esta vez fue diferente ¿verdad?

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa, no intentes ocultarlo, cuando tu poderoso jutsu chocó contra su cuerpo y también cuando una milésima de segundo después lo hizo el de Naruto impactando contra su espalda. Os quedasteis quietos, con ella entre vosotros, como un extraño y mortal abrazo.

- …Sakura-chan… – oyes que murmura Naruto, no, no es un murmullo, es una súplica, un lamento angustiado que pide por favor que no sea cierto, que su ataque te haya alcanzado a ti y no a ella, que el tuyo se hunda en su pecho y no en el de ella.

Ves que él da un paso atrás conmocionado y se mira la mano llena de sangre aun sin poder creerlo. Notas que Sakura gime levemente, sabes que va a desplomarse, por eso pasas un brazo tras su espalda y te arrodillas depositándola en el suelo sin querer mirarla todavía.

Un ruido sordo te indica que Naruto se ha dejado caer de rodillas al suelo y con un rápido vistazo compruebas lo que ya habías supuesto, el Uzumaki tiene un gesto de desesperado dolor y entierra la cabeza en sus manos llenándose de sangre. Tranquilo, él ya consiguió controlar al Kyuubi hace tiempo así que no pasará nada, su mueca de angustia no es por eso, sus gritos no son por el monstruo que intenta salir, pero tú ya te habías dado cuenta, sólo querías una excusa para no tener que mirar tu propia ropa cubierta por _su_ sangre.

Sin embargo, notas que ella tiembla y ya no puedes evitar bajar la vista y encontrarte con esos ojos jade que te devuelven la mirada brillantes de lágrimas ¿qué sientes Sasuke, te duele su dolor?

- Sakura… - se te quiebra la voz, ese detalle te sorprende incluso a ti porque notas dolor en tu tono que pretendía ser indiferente.

Ves como una sonrisa se perfila en sus labios rojos por la sangre, ¿lo ves? Pero no lo entiendes ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntas, no puedes entender por qué ella da su vida por la tuya que le has hecho tanto daño, ni tampoco por Naruto que siempre te puso a ti, un traidor desagradecido, por delante de ella.

- … Por… amor – consigue decir con voz temblorosa.

Ahora ya tienes tu respuesta, tan sencilla ¿no? Los sentimientos de Sakura siempre fueron fáciles de leer para todo el mundo, también para ti que eres un negado, y aun así no deja de sorprenderte que ella vaya a morir por algo así. Por amor, sin perder la sonrisa ¿te suena? No es la primera vez que ves algo así, no es la primera vez que lo causas.

- En el…fondo… - Sakura vuelve a hablarte, presta atención - … eres bueno… lo sé…

Su confianza en ti consigue hacerte un nudo en la garganta y hace que aun la entiendas menos.

- No… no permitas que ganen… que destruyan lo… bueno que hay en ti… - oyes como se ahoga al intentar hablar – lo que perdiste… no volverá… debes… debes vengarte con la vida, no con más muerte…

Te ves reflejado en sus ojos, ¿esa expresión de angustia es la tuya? ¿eso que cae por tus mejillas son lágrimas?

- ¡¿Qué habéis hecho? – es la voz de Kakashi, la reconoces, reconoces la ira en su voz como nunca antes la habías oído, también el dolor.

Notas que intenta acercarse pero tú te aferras a ella moviéndote un poco más, no vas a permitir que la toque, no aun.

- Yo… te amo… Sasuke-kun – te dice. Continúa respirando, pero sabes que ya no hablará más, sus fuerzas se escapan, ya ha cumplido su destino, finalmente ella encontró su camino ninja.

Te das cuenta de que tu mano sigue allí donde tu Chidori impacto, sobre su corazón, no importa, hace tiempo que lo hiciste trizas al marcharte, sólo has terminado el trabajo.

Lentamente te acercas a su rostro y juntas tus labios con los suyos, no la amas, tú no sabes lo que es eso, simplemente es tu forma de despedirte, sabes que esta vez no serás capaz de pronunciar un "Sakura gracias" antes de que se desvanezca.

Los acaricias con cuidado con los tuyos y le robas el último aliento. Ya está, Sakura se ha ido. Una de las luces que más te iluminó se ha marchado, por tu culpa. Ella, que siempre vio lo mejor de ti y que te amó sin reservas a pesar de conocer también lo peor.

Te gustaba verte reflejado en sus ojos ¿verdad? Cómo un espejo mágico que sólo mostraba tus virtudes, aun así nunca quisiste mirar más de lo necesario, no lo merecías.

Pero ella ya no está. Grita, llora, grita más fuerte, demasiado tarde.

¿Contra quién te vengarás ahora, Sasuke?

* * *

_Hola, tenía esto rondando por mi cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo, sé que es demasiado trágico, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Sakura volverá a interponerse de este modo entre los dos, aunque espero que no acabe así :S_

_Bueno, ¿Qué opináis? ¿Está bien o pensáis que definitivamente la tragedia no es lo mío?_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que seguis "Exilio" que ha llegado a los 700 y más *.* gracias de corazón, os amoooo, este onee-shot va por vosotros. _

_Ah, quiero decir tambien, que aunque ultimamente esté publicando varias cosas (algo que no había hecho nunca), como esto y "cómo convertirse en un ninja de Konoha", el ritmo de publicación de Exilio no bajará, tranquilos, mis ojeras llegarán al suelo pero lo prometo (pose guay de Lee)_

_Besos Ela._


End file.
